Kal-El
.]] '''Superman' refers to the name of a fictional character as well as the multimedia franchise that relates to him including comic books, radio dramatizations, television programs, animated projects and film. Superman was created in 1938 by writer/artists Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster and was introduced in the main story from Action Comics #1. The character has been in print, in one format or another, ever since. Superman is arguably the most famous pop culture icon of all time. He has been portrayed by many different actors and voice talents over the years. Superman is an extraterrestrial and classically considered the last survivor of the doomed planet Krypton. Just prior to his home world's imminent destruction, his parents place the infant Superman, whose Kryptonian name is Kal-El (also spelled Kal-L), into a space ship where he rockets away just as Krypton explodes, ultimately arriving on the planet Earth. On Earth, infant Kal-El is adopted by the Kent family who raise him as their own child, imbuing in him a strict set of moral values. He is given the Earth name Clark Kent. As he grows, Clark Kent develops superhuman abilities, which is part of his Kryptonian heritage and is dependent upon living on a world with a yellow sun. He develops superhuman physical attributes including enhanced strength, speed, dexterity and durability, as well as several optic powers such as x-ray vision, telescopic vision and micro-vision. The most memorable power of Superman's however is his ability to fly. ''.]] In some permutations of the character, Clark Kent first adopted the costumed identity of Superboy while he was still a teenager, though most retellings of the character's origin establish that he does not become a caped hero until well into adulthood whereupon he becomes Superman for the first time. Superman's regularly featured supporting cast includes paramour Lois Lane - a reporter for the Daily Planet where Superman works in his civilian guise as Clark Kent; Jimmy Olsen - photographer and ace cub reporter who is referred to as "Superman's Pal"; Perry White - Clark, Lois and Jimmy's cigar-chomping boss and managing editor of the Daily Planet and Supergirl - Superman's young cousin who often helps him in many adventures. Many of Superman's recurring villains include Lex Luthor, Brainiac, the Toyman, the Prankster, Metallo Mister Mxyzptlk and Doomsday. The origin of Superman, as well as his supporting cast and rogues gallery have gone through many permutations over the years, and though the basic concept behind the characters remains the same, there are many details that have been altered to keep the character up to date. Actors Characters Adventures of Superman New Adventures of Superman Adventures of Superboy Super Friends Lois & Clark DC Animated Universe Smallville Batman: The Brave and the Bold Young Justice Notes * Clark Kent redirects to this page. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Reporters Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Superhero fantasy characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Adventures of Superboy/Characters Category:Adventures of Superman/Characters Category:New Adventures of Superman/Characters Category:Superman-Aquaman Hour of Adventure/Characters Category:Super Friends/Characters Category:Challenge of the Super Friends/Characters Category:Superman (1988)/Characters Category:Superboy/Characters Category:Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman/Characters Category:Superman: The Animated Series/Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited/Characters Category:Static Shock/Characters Category:The Batman/Characters Category:Batman Beyond/Characters Category:Legion of Super-Heroes/Characters Category:Smallville/Characters Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Characters Category:Young Justice/Characters Category:George Reeves/Characters Category:John Rockwell/Characters Category:Bob Hastings/Characters Category:George Newbern/Characters Category:Bud Collyer/Characters Category:Danny Dark/Characters Category:Gerard Christopher/Characters Category:John Newton/Characters Category:Jesse Batten/Characters Category:Jason Marsden/Characters Category:Tim Daly/Characters Category:Dean Cain/Characters Category:Tom Welling/Characters Category:Yuri Lowenthal/Characters Category:Nolan North/Characters Category:Daniel DiMaggio/Characters Category:Jeffrey Silver/Characters